viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Organizations
Organizations in Viscera Cleanup Detail consist of the company the player works for (Aerospace Sanitation Inc.), clients that hire Aerospace Sanitation workers to clean up after disasters at their facilities, worker unions, military outfits, and manufacturers of products seen in the game. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. (often simply referred to as "The Company") is a cleaning and sanitation-based company set apart from other companies by its "no-refusal" policy. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. is the player's employer and supplier of most janitorial equipment, including the Punchomatic. In addition to cleaning after the mess left by the interventions of the Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps, they are usually contracted to cover up incidents related to alien presence or scientific research gone wrong. This includes disposing of any evidence such as casualties or alien remains. They will go as far as covering up an uprising among their own workforce. The Office is assumed to be part of the main Aerospace Sanitation Inc. facility. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of giving an advertisement for Aerospace Sanitation Inc. instead of the item requested. The advertisement reads as follows: :The Only No-Refusal Sanitation Workforce! Aerospace Sanitation Inc. With over 50 years of service, Aerospace Sanitation have tackled countless cleanup jobs across the galaxy! No job is too tough, no job is too unusual, no job is too clandestine for Aerospace Sanitation's unique services. We'll cleanup your mess! Premium package now *1,299,999 Vaders! Arctic Institute The Arctic Institute is a research organization. They set an outpost at an Aurora storage facility on the Ice Moon Galileo-5 after frozen alien remains were discovered underneath. The research team, led by Dr. Richard Carpenter, started thawing the specimens, but were attacked by it one after another. With the creature taking the identity of the personnel, they started killing each other, and the last survivor eventually bled out to death. The Exo-Planetary Libearation Corps was later sent to rescue survivors and collect any viable samples to secure the institute's investment. The orbital survey team plan to sweepthe facility with an orbital bio-bomb after Aerospace Sanitation Inc. is done cleaning the premises. Aurora Aurora is a shipping company owning a storage facility on the ice moon Galileo-5. The facility became a research outpost for the Arctic Institute after the discovery of frozen alien remains underneath it. Beta-Terra Industries Beta-Terra Industries is a mining company. They managed an Unobtainium mining and industrial processing outpost on Planet 3-J, in the middle of a lush jungle. The operations were disrupted by an alien creature which started hunting the personnel, to the point that the outpost ceased all communications. The Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps was sent to search for survivors, secure the facility and discover the reasons of the blackout. This led to a shootout between the mercenaries and the creature. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. was contracted to clean up the premises before further inspection and investigation by Special Forces and other officials. Blackwash & Co. Blackwash & Co. is a sewage maintenance company. They are responsible for the maintenance of the unnamed space station's Waste Disposal & Storage Tunnels. One of their cleaning teams was eventually slaughtered by alien lifeforms nesting in the tunnels. The creatures were wiped out by the Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps on their way to the Experimental Bio-Chemical Facility. Blackwash & Co. then subcontracted Aerospace Sanitation Inc. to clean up the premises before the arrival of a sanitation inspector. Botanacula Enterprises Botanacula Enterprises is a company specializing in botanic and genetics. Their research laboratory at the Athena Station, under the direction of Dr. Baumgardener, worked on a project to mutate alien plant species and making them naturally walk from one soil to another. They eventually got contracted by a rich investor to bio-engineer "security plants", a more dangerous breed. This eventually led to a breakout of the creations which decimated all station personal. Botanacula's investor then hired the Exo-Planetary Libearation Corps to contain the outbreak and retrieve the research data to secure his investment. Botanacula then hired Aerospace Sanitation Inc. to clean up the aftermath of these events. Botanacula Enterprises are rivals with Hydraxylocon Mutigenics. Cry-Sys Technologies Cry-Sys Technologies appears in the Core Sample level. Eldritch Oil Eldritch Oil is a chemical processing company. They own an oil refinery on a back-water planet. Operations stopped when Mantis creatures were discovered in the refinery's tunnels, disturbed by the industrial activities. The creatures eventually invaded the rest of the facility and killed the personnel. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. was sent to cover up the "incident" and restore the facility to working order. Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps The Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps is a military-based company. They are usually contracted to put an end to violent incidents throughout the galaxy and secure their clients' investments. Despite some of their members being acclaimed galaxy-wide as heroes, they have few regards to the preservation of the locations they are deployed to. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of giving an advertisement for the Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps instead of the item requested. The advertisement reads as follows: :The Balls of the Galaxy Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps When there's an invasion, our squad of ultimate badasses will protect you! Our alien blasting, roach slaying, steroid driven army of hardcore Star Troopers will kick ass in your target area. We've got tactical smart missiles, phase-plasma pulse rifles, RPGs, sonic electronic hull-breakers. We got nukes, we got knives, sharp sticks! Lets kick some alien ass, double time! FUCTU According to the game's developers, FUCTU (Fair Unemployment Compensation and Treatment Union) is a worker union "famous for its public displays where they routinely call out companies who violate labor laws. They also love slandering heroes and anyone who is not of the working class."Developer Trivia on Steam The relationship between Aerospace Sanitation Inc. and labor unions like FUCTU is described by the developers as follows: :"They usually let each other go about their business, but ASI is not happy with unions at all and treat any Janitors who join the union with great distrust and contempt. Because of the Unions, ASI have to give the Janitors more stuff. By law they both sort of follow the book, but in secret ASI would love nothing more than Unions to be demolished and their members terminated." Hydraxylocon Mutigenics Hydraxylocon Mutigenics is a company working both on plant and animal genetics. They have an experimental botanical greenhouse aboard the unnamed space station. The research team were competing against Botanacula Enterprises, but losing due to the lack of marketability of their products. Lead Geneticist Dr. Wolfbaum's then had the idea of splicing domesticated animal DNA in plant specimens, in order to market "mutated photo-synthesis fed domestic pets". The scientists paid no attention to the dangerous weed specimen and pus pods which started propagating across the greenhouse. The research eventually led to an outbreak of the mutated specimens which killed all of the greenhouse personnel. The Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps was then sent to contain the outbreak and upload any of the facility's data still intact. Huxley Technologies Huxley Technologies is an embryonic research organization. Their research facility worked on neural-conditioning of alien fetuses in order to make the resulting infants more docile. However, another researcher started experimenting with the embryonic fluid, which grew "creeps" over the facility's surface. The creeps eventually infested the facility, consuming its personnel into "biological masses", while the alien infants escaped and wreaked havoc. Huxley Technologies eventually tasked their security officer John Savage in killing the alien creatures and rescuing the survivors. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. was hired afterwards to clean up the incident and restore the facility's equipment. Huxley Technologies manufactures its own embryonic research equipment. HuxleyTech1.jpg|Wall-mounted boxes HuxleyTech2.jpg|Incubation pod Izanagi Corporation Izanagi Corporation is a research company dealing with cryogenics, having an experimental cryogenics facility aboard the unnamed space station. They keep several alien specimen in stasis for testing. However maintenance issues led to the release of several specimen who decimated the scientists. The sole survivor, Dr. Jordan Friedmann, came to be known as a celebrity galactic-wise while Izanagi Corporation simply employed Aerospace Sanitation Inc. to clean up the mess. They had be publicly known in the past for various incidents, but none as grave as their facility's devastation. Leyland-Takashi Leyland-Takashi is a shipping company. They own a abandoned storage facility on an unnamed planet. The location went abandoned over decades, and its declining power level led to a new ecosystem of alien flora flourishing there. A research team was sent to discover it and investigate a signal, but were decimated by the locale hostile fauna. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. was contracted to remove the traces of the slaughter. The company's name is based on the Weyland-Yutani Corporation from the Alien series. ''The Morpheus'' The Morpheus is an experimental gravitational propulsion vessel which can open gateways to travel to great distances. However while in mission, the core experimented failure after opening a gateway, which eventually affected the ship's systems and led to the crew experiencing hallucinations. The crew were eventually all killed by the ship's hazards or murdered each other. Neptech Neptech is a research company working on marine biology. They set up the Verne, an underwater sub-station, to study the aquatic life of an unnamed planet. Their capture and discovery of alien specimens led to their huge progenitor attacking the station. The personnel and the hostile fauna killed each other, and Aerospace Sanitation Inc. sent workers to clean up the station. OmniCorp OmniCorp is a robotic developer and manufacturer with a High-Tech Robotics Engineering, Research and Development Facility aboard the unnamed space station. They are in concurrence against the Cyrez Corporation for contracts from organizations organizations such as the Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps. A fault in AI sub-routines led to the machines slaughtering the personnel, including the administrative board, before the unveiling of the company's latest killing machine. The Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps was sent to eliminate all rogue automated units, upload any crash-report data still intact and shutdown the central AI core. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. followed after them to return the facility to full operational status. OmniCorp is a reference to "Omni Consumer Products" ("OCP" for short), the robotics company from the movie franchise RoboCop. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of giving an advertisement for OmniCorp instead of the item requested. The advertisement reads as follows: :OmniPresent. OmniPotent. OmniScient. OmniCorp Collaborative Solutions When it comes to mechanized solutions, OmniCorp is the only choice! From household droids to full on war machines or urban combat mechs, Omni corp literally has it all! Using only the most precise engineering techniques and state of the art materials, our creations are to die for! Limited Edition Companion Droid on sale now! Psy. Co The Psy. Co logo can be seen on wall-mounted boxes in Caduceus and Evil Science, as well as ceiling-mounted boxes in the underground laboratory in Frostbite. "Psy. Co" is pronounced phonetically as "psycho", meaning crazy or unhinged. Tzu-Do Science Tzu-Do Science is pronounced phonetically as "pseudo-science", meaning not genuine or fake science. Its logo can be seen in several places in several levels including Caduceus, Cryogenesis, Evil Science, and Frostbite. Tzu-DoLogoES1.jpg|Wall-mounted structure in Evil Science Tzu-DoLogoES2.jpg|Cylindrical structure seen in several levels Unicorp Mining Operations Unicorp Mining Operations is a mining company, operating a Heavy Metal Mining & Excavation Installation on the planet Erebus V / Ares. The mining operations were suspended when alien ruins were discovered. An archaeological research team was sent to investigate them and unearthed an artifact. This discovery affected miners and scientists alike, who killed each other. Aerospace Sanitation Inc. was later employed to "sanitize and neaten" the facility before the arrival of Unicorp officials for inspection. Trivia *In the first iterations of the punch out panel, the sanitation company was named "The Mysterious Company" and their motto "Sanitation is our salvation".Alpha screenshot on IndieDB References Category:Content